


What truly happened in the hotel in Prague

by shadesandshadows



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Bartimaeus cares for Nat/ Not that he would ever say that aloud, Bartimaeus was born a tease, M/M, Nathaniel can't handle it but wants him anyway, Obviously takes place in the hotel in Prague during The Golem's eye, just a little teasing some making out and some feelings, nothing explicit really - Freeform, this is obviously boyxboy so don't like don't read okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesandshadows/pseuds/shadesandshadows
Summary: Nathaniel and Bartimaeus share a night in a dirty and dimly lit hotel room. Things don't go quite like Nathaniel expected. Not that he minds. Still, while finally getting what he's wanted for longer than he cares to admit he has to come to terms with his own strange feelings for his servant. Feelings that Bartimaeus can't possibly return. Or can he?





	What truly happened in the hotel in Prague

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Bartimaeus series or the characters in this fic. All rights go to Jonathan Stroud.

Nathaniel closed the door to the hotel room with a frown. The room was small, dirty in places, the light was dim and it was freaking cold. The whole place seemed somewhat dusty and the bed was so small Nathaniel was certain he’d fall off it in his sleep. He walked over to sit down on it and groaned inwardly. The mattress was hard and stiff and he could practically feel the bedstead underneath. He surely was a long way from London.  
“ Well, well someone doesn’t seem exactly pleased with the interior. Gosh, Natty boy did they finally manage to turn you into a fully blown posh magician who cannot possibly survive one or two nights without the luxury of four poster beds and bathtubs the size of a swimming pool?”  
Nathaniel squeaked and turned around to find an Egyptian boy with yellow eyes and a cocky smirk leaning against the doorframe raising an eyebrow at him mockingly.  
“For heaven’s sake, Bartimaeus, was that really necessary,” the boy grumbled, “You almost gave me a heart attack!”  
The djinn in question raised his eyebrow even higher and crossed his arms in front of his bare chest. “Such a shame I didn’t, “ he drawled out, “ Would have at least spared me your company for this night.” Nathaniel had learned long again that it was best not to encourage the infuriating djinn any further by reacting to his insults verbally so he just rolled his eyes at his servant and huffed, far too aware of the fact that the spirit was half naked, only adorned with a loincloth. It was hard to pretend that his eyes didn’t linger on the djinn’s bare chest for a moment. His very toned chest along with that ridiculous V line Nathaniel could so drool over right now, not to mention those tanned hairless legs and… No. Bad Nathaniel. The boy quickly averted his eyes, blushing furiously. He shouldn’t be thinking that. That was a demon he was dealing with here, who would gladly tear him apart if he knew about his thoughts. He heard Bartimaeus’ laughter and looked back at him, trying to keep his composure. The djinn wore a smug grin. “See something you like Nat?” The magician felt a wave of humiliation and heat wash through his body. “No, of course not!” His voice came out a lot breathier and less authoritative than he had intended. He couldn’t believe himself. All this time he’d been perfectly able to control his raging hormones around the djinn but now it seemed to get harder by the minute as he was currently alone with him in a dark and small room and of course his pent up sexual frustration had to chose this very moment to bite him in the arse. Nathaniel could hear the spirit snicker as he closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. When he opened his eyes again he gasped and gave another unmanly squeak. “Don’t do that!”  
Bartimaeus had moved away from the door without making a sound and was now standing right in front of Nathaniel. The creature chuckled at his undignified reaction. “Well who could blame you? I bet not even a magician can resist this!” At that he flexed his muscles in such an obscene way that Nathaniel suddenly had a hard time swallowing past the lump in his throat. God how much he wanted to give in to the temptation right in front of him, to run his hands all over this sensual body, to explore that gorgeous tanned skin with his mouth… the boy had to bite back a moan at the mere thought. Oh, fuck this was bad, this was really bad. He was doing the worst thing a magician could ever do in the presence of a demon. He was losing control. Nathaniel shook his head and desperately tried to ignore the ravenous desire coursing through his body. Bartimaeus must notice what their close proximity was doing to Nathaniel because he grinned and moved even closer until he was standing in between his legs! By now the boy’s chest was heaving and he could feel himself harden rapidly. Oh this wasn’t good, he should push the spirit away and tell him off for acting like that but God, he didn’t want to, he so didn’t want to. The djinn smirked confidently and leaned down until Nathaniel could feel his hot breath brush against his ear. He placed his hands on either side of Nathaniel’s legs so the boy was practically caged. The magician let out an involuntary high gasp as Bartimaeus’ lips brushed against his earlobe. “What, Natty boy “ , he whispered with a clearly amused undertone to his voice, “ Don’t tell me an oh so powerful magician like you is startled by this…” A those last words the djinn took Nathaniel’s hand and, with a mischievous glint in his eyes placed it on his firm chest. Nathaniel bit his lip to stifle a groan as he felt the defined pecs under his fingers. He felt his dick twitch and inwardly cursed himself for letting this infuriating demon get under his skin like that. He had to stop this right now before he embarrassed himself any further. “ S-stop that, h-how dare you to...Ah!” Bartimaeus’ hot tongue swiped against his ear, effectively cutting him off mid sentence and oh, shit! Those wicked lips travelled down his neck sending sparks of sharp pleasure down Nathaniel’s spine and right to his groin.  
“Mhmmm, someone’s enjoying this.” Nathaniel could feel the djinn smirk against his skin. By now his boner began to hurt in his pants and every rational thought fled his mind. Fuck the consequences. Knowing he was sealing his fate Nathaniel twisted his fingers in Bartimaeus’ hair, yanked him down to him and crashed their mouths together. The boy had no experience with kissing whatsoever but Bartimaeus seemed more than happy to take the lead in this as he groaned into their kiss and sucked on the boy’s bottom lip, making him shiver. Nathaniel let his other hand explore the djinn’s body, marveling at the gorgeous planes of muscle he found there. This was honestly feeling to good already. Nathaniel gasped as the djinn slid his hands under his shirt and over his scrawny chest and Bartimaeus took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth, exploring the hot wet cavern, groaning in delight. Nathaniel arched his back as Bartimaeus’ tongue tangled with his own, desperate to get even closer to him. Not thinking straight he slid his hands around the spirit’s ass and pulled him closer. Bartimaeus broke their kiss to throw his head back and let out a throaty groan as Nathaniel gently caressed his ass. The boy looked at up at the spirit, mesmerized by how sinfully beautiful he looked right now with his eyes closed and his pink lips slightly parted. The boy smiled to himself and decided to take this a little further. Feeling brave he leaned forward and enveloped a rosy nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Bartimaeus let out a breathy moan as his hands came up to tangle in Nathaniel’s hair who now sucked on the erect nubs in turn whilst his hands firmly kneaded the djinn’s ass. Bartimaeus chuckled, “ Well, Natty boy, seems like I ahh, I underestimated you there, mhhh…” Hearing the spirit’s choked off moans made the boy feel even more aroused and he continued to kiss and lick all over that tanned chest like he’d wanted to do for so long. All of a sudden Bartimaeus tugged on his hair almost painfully and wrenched his head back. Yellow eyes that were dark with lust bore into his and Nathaniel’s breath hitched as he found that he enjoyed being manhandled like that by his servant much more than he should. Bartimaeus gave him a heated smirk and then climbed on the bed to fucking straddle him. The spirit didn’t even give him time to catch his breath before he attached their lips back together furiously and shoved his tongue back into the magician’s mouth, preventing him from breathing. The lack of oxygen made Nathaniel feel lightheaded as he pushed his lips against Bartimaeus’ greedily, their tongues sliding together in a way that made him forget about everything else. The spirit grabbed the front of Nathaniel’s shirt and all but ripped it off him and tossed it somewhere on the ground without so much as breaking their kiss for a moment. Fuck, that was hot. Really hot. Nathaniel moaned wantonly into their kiss as Bartimaeus slid his hands over his chest greedily and began to play with his nipples almost too roughly. The boy broke the kiss and threw his head back, pushing his body against the djinn’s far too intoxicating touch, biting his lip in an attempt to stifle the undignified noises spilling from his lips. His neglected cock was throbbing in his pants and he wanted Bartimaeus to touch him there, to finally satisfy his need so badly! Nathaniel let out a throaty groan of both pleasure and impatience as the spirit bit his neck hard, before he lapped at the mark he had left. “Mhhh, someone’s definitely enjoying himself,” the djinn muttered against his skin heatedly. “S-shut u-up,” Nathaniel replied weakly. Bartimaeus laughed quietly and stilled above the panting boy completely making Nathaniel even more frustrated than he already was. “W-what are you d-doing?,” he asked a little anxiously. The djinn sat up and raised an eyebrow at him, a favored motion of his it seemed. “What,” he asked with the most innocent expression plastered over his face, “Is something the matter, Natty boy?” This teasing bastard of a demon! He knew exactly what the matter was. But Nathaniel wasn’t gonna do him the favor of playing along to his little game. Really he should have seen this coming. He averted his eyes and kept silent, trying not to dwell on the fact that this bloody djinn was still straddling him and that he was still humiliatingly hard. Briefly he wondered if Bartimaeus was hard too but he dismissed that thought in favor of keeping a neutral facial expression, no matter how badly he wanted to get the djinn to touch him again. The demon rolled his eyes and got off the boy leaving him all hot and bothered. With a playful smirk he turned to look at him and said sweetly “You know, Natty, you could just tell me what you want.” Nathaniel cursed inwardly. He shouldn’t do that, he’d humiliated himself enough in front of his servant but despite himself he wanted the djinn, badly and the notion of returning to their previous activities was just too tempting to resist. So, not without glaring at Bartimaeus, he swallowed the pitiful remains of his pride and mumbled, “I...I want you to touch me.” The bloody demon lifted a hand to his ear, and with the most innocent expression asked, “I’m sorry, what was that?” Nathaniel closed his eyes, ashamed of himself, of the desire raging through him but nevertheless repeated more loudly, “I want you to touch me.” The boy couldn’t prevent the words coming out in an almost pleading tone. Bartimaeus grinned at him and drawled out, ” What’s the magic word?” Oh, that smug bastard, he was gonna make him beg for it, damn it! But Nathaniel was too frustrated and too needy to care right now. He reluctantly looked back at his servant who was eyeing him with an amused but also hungry expression and the boy could feel the last remains of his resistance crumble and break under the gaze of those mesmerizing yellow eyes. “P-please…”  
Suddenly he found himself on his back with the djinn towering over him, kneeling between his legs. The demon had moved so fast, he’d caught the boy completely off guard. Bartimaeus flashed him a smug grin, seeming very pleased with himself. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He slid one hand down the boy’s bare torso, over his abs and down to his pants whilst he grabbed Nathaniel’s shoulder with the other and pressed him into the mattress and the magician couldn’t stop himself from sighing at the teasing, featherlight touches that he enjoyed decidedly too much. Bartimaeus raised an eyebrow at the significant bulge at the front of the boy’s pants and, with another Cheshire grin on his lips, gently palmed his dick through the fabric. Nathaniel gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as white hot pleasure and the need for more took a hold of him. “A-ahh, more…, p-please more…!”, he pleaded in a high, breathy voice. The djinn laughed at his plea but nevertheless palmed his groin a little more firmly until the boy was writhing underneath him. “Look at you, all needy and desperate, it could be cute if it wasn’t wasn’t so borderline pathetic.” The demon’s tone was mocking and Nathaniel blushed at his words, unable to stifle his high moans. Bartimaeus chuckled and the noise sent shivers down the magician’s spine. “Vocal much, huh?” even though the djinn tried his best to adopt a casual tone, Nathaniel could detect the faintest hint of an aroused growl in his voice or was he imagining things? Bartimaeus stopped his assaults on him in favor of pulling down the zipper of his pants and slowly, sensually slid them down, making Nathaniel shiver with anticipation. The djinn slipped his skilled hand in the boy’s briefs and firmly gripped his length, jerking him off at a quick pace. Nathaniel moaned loudly and looked down to watch Bartimaeus, dizzy with pleasure but still unsatisfied. His breath caught in his throat. The demon seemed strikingly beautiful with his yellow eyes darkened with an emotion the magician couldn’t pinpoint, his tanned, flawless skin almost glowing in the dim light and his full, rosy lips, slightly parted and breathing a little unsteadily, eying him with a mixture of triumph and hunger. Absentmindedly, Nathaniel placed his hand over Bartimaeus’ which still held him down by the shoulder, looked into the creature’s eyes and whispered, “You’re beautiful.” He didn’t know where that had just come from but he didn’t care, all he cared about was how much he wanted the djinn right now, no matter how wrong it was and how much he would probably regret it in the future. Bartimaeus froze above him at his words, his mouth fell open and he stared at the boy, unbelieving. Nathaniel held the eye contact, for once ignoring his increasing sexual frustration. He didn’t know what reaction he’d expected, probably some more humiliating words and overall smugness. Instead Bartimaeus’ eyes glazed over and he threw himself forward so their torsos were flush against each other, placing his hands on either side of Nathaniel’s head and crashed their lips together in a wild, urgent kiss. Nathaniel gasped and tried to keep up with the djinn, but it was no use fighting for dominance. The demon swiped his hot tongue against his bottom lip and Nathaniel parted his lips eagerly for him. Bartimaeus tongued him frantically, almost desperately as if he wanted to convey something in this kiss he couldn’t express with words. And Nathaniel relished every bit of it. The weight on his body, Bartimaeus’ warm, soft skin on his own, the way he devoured his lips… he never wanted this moment to end. Bartimaeus made a noise close to a growl and began to grind their hips together at an impossible speed, making Nathaniel almost scream out at the unexpected pleasure.He moaned into the kiss, feeling the spirit’s clothed dick sliding against his own in a hard, fast rhythm was just about too much. He reveled at the thought that this smug, teasing djinn who never stopped proclaiming how displeased he was with Nathaniel being his master, was just as hard as he was and seemed to want this just as bad judging from the way he frantically drove the boy into the mattress with his hips. Nathaniel slid his arms around Bartimaeus’ torso, desperate for something to hold on to. He wasn’t gonna last much longer, not with the way Bartimaeus dry humped him like there was no tomorrow and his tongue down his throat and the noises the djinn was making in between their kisses. He tried to hold his climax back, to draw this out just a bit longer. After all, he couldn’t be sure whether there would be a second time. All of a sudden Bartimaeus’ lips left his own, leaving him gasping for air and the spirit started to trail wet, open mouthed kissed all over his neck, licking and biting the sensitive skin until dark pink and purple bruises formed. Nathaniel tangled his fingers in the spirit’s dark, thick hair, closing his eyes, all the while moaning the creature’s name. “Oh, god Bartimaeus… I’m close, I...I can’t...Ahh…!” He finally lost it when Bartimaeus sucked hard on a soft spot right under his ear. His climax hit him with such a force he thought he was gonna pass out from the sheer amount of pleasure washing through him and all the while he clung to the spirit, physically unable to let go of him. He was vaguely aware of Bartimaeus crying out and tossing his head back before he slowed his motions and finally stilled above the boy, panting heavily. It took a moment before Nathaniel realized that Bartimaeus had just come just from the sight of him reaching his own climax. The realization stirred something in him. Something he had never been quite aware of before.  
“Nathaniel...,” Bartimaeus whispered and for once there was no spite, no sarcasm in his voice. “Natty, look at me,” he said almost...almost lovingly. Coming down from his high Nathaniel complied and opened his eyes to look at the djinn, trying to reassemble his brain after his intense orgasm. He stared into those beautiful yellow eyes, completely at a loss for words. He didn’t know what reaction was to be expected from the spirit. Would he humiliate him? Laugh at him? Nathaniel felt his eyes watering because there was no way, no fucking way that it had meant anything to Bartimaeus, no way that the spirit could feel anything for Nathaniel. Why on earth did this realization hurt so much? Because to Nathaniel it had meant the world despite the demon’s usual snarky comments. He had felt more alive, more...whole, more wanted than ever before in his life. But now it was over and Nathaniel was afraid, so goddamn afraid of what was gonna happen next.  
Bartimaeus' expression was unreadable as he slowly extended a hand to brush a strand of Nathaniel’s damp, black hair out of his face. The boy couldn’t hold back the tears anymore at the action that was so close to what he wanted with Bartimaeus but could never have. The tears streamed down his cheeks and he stifled a sob by biting his lip. There was a flash of...something in Bartimaeus’ eyes as he beheld the silently crying boy but instead of laughing at him like Nathaniel had anticipated he leaned forward and began to trail feather light kisses all over Nathaniel’s face, gently licking the tears off. The magician gasped at the action and tangled his trembling hands in the djinn’s dark hair once more. This sudden gentleness of Bartimaeus confused the living hell out of him, after all he was used to the creature humiliating him at a daily basis, not ever letting him forget how disgusting he and his kind was to Bartimaeus. Still, he was glad for the comfort offered to him by the djinn, somehow despite their more than rocky relationship he felt warm and...safe in Bartimaeus’ arms almost like he belonged there. The djinn lightly nibbled on his earlobe and trailed butterfly kissed along his jaw, his neck, drawing a breathy chuckle out of him. Nathaniel breathed deeply, slowly regaining his composure. He was ashamed of being so weak as to cry in front of his servant but at the same time he was grateful for Bartimaeus’ efforts to calm him down. He reached for the djinn’s hand and brought it to his lips, gently pressing a kiss to his palm before he intertwined their fingers like he had no intention of letting go. Bartimaeus eyed their joined hands with an incredulous expression. And then he looked down and smiled at Nathaniel, a sweet genuine smile like the spirit had never directed at him before that made his heart miss a beat. He smiled back, unsure what all of this truly meant but at the same time he didn’t really care as long as Bartimaeus would continue to hold him in his arms and look at him like...like he mattered to him, like he was more to him than just a hateful magician he served against his will.  
Bartimaeus leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Nathaniel’s in an Eskimo kiss making the boy giggle. “Well Natty, that wasn’t half bad was it?” His voice seemed strangely strained although he winked at the boy suggestively, “perhaps we could do it more often.” Nathaniel grinned weakly and nodded, not trusting himself to form any coherent words yet. It hadn’t escaped him that Bartimaeus hadn’t mentioned Nathaniel’s tears or his comforting with a word and Nathaniel was thankful for that. After all he himself had no idea just what it meant,both for him and for Bartimaeus. He only knew that something had changed between them in a way he couldn’t possibly begin to fathom. But as he still lay in Bartimaeus’ arms later that night, slowly falling asleep while the djinn rhythmically stroked through his hair, he figured that it was a good change.


End file.
